


Cobbler for Lunch

by truth_renowned



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Edwin Jarvis engages in a battle of wills with four-year-old Tony Stark.





	

“Master Tony, lunch will be served in five minutes. Please put your toys away.”

Four-year-old Tony Stark waved off Edwin Jarvis, returning to his Erector Set model of a Walking Beam Engine, parts splayed all over the floor around him.

“Young man, you need to clean up your toys before you can have lunch.”

“Not hungry,” Tony mumbled.

“Regardless, you will clean this up, Master Tony.”

Finally, Tony looked up at Jarvis. “My dad says ‘master’ means I’m in charge. I don’t need to listen to you, Jarvis.”

“That’s Mister Jarvis to you, young man.” 

Jarvis shook his head. The one time Howard Stark was around his son, he taught him how to be defiant. Like the boy needed extra help in that area.

“You will clean this room up,” Jarvis said sharply, “or you will go without lunch.”

“I said I wasn’t hungry.”

Jarvis stared at Tony’s head, waiting for him to look up but to no avail. The butler finally huffed and left the room. Four years old and already talking back. That boy was more like his father every day, which was not a good thing. 

Jarvis was so lost in thought that he almost ran into his wife as he turned a corner.

“Oh, Ana, dear. I apologize,” he said, reaching out to put his hands on her shoulders.

Ana Jarvis put her hands over her husband’s. “Dear, what’s wrong?”

Jarvis sighed. “Young master Tony is refusing to clean up his room before lunch.”

“Did you ask him nicely?”

His eyes narrowed. “Of course I did. That boy is too smart for his own britches.”

“He is smart, but he’s also still a child.” She took her husband’s hand. “Come with me. And follow my lead.”

He followed Ana down the hall to the boy’s room. She walked inside and looked around, ignoring Tony still playing on the floor.

“Well, Mr. Jarvis, let’s get to work cleaning this room.” She picked up a toy wrench and placed it on the bookcase, then looked at her husband. “I have an idea. Let’s make this a contest.”

Jarvis’s eyebrow arched. What was she doing? “What kind of contest, dear?”

“How about…” She paused, as if deep in thought. “How about whomever can pick up the most toys gets a slice of my fresh peach cobbler for lunch.”

Jarvis realized what she was doing and played along. “Cobbler for lunch? That’s… outrageous!”

“I know,” she said with a giggle. “And with a scoop of that fresh vanilla ice cream you made this morning.”

Jarvis smiled. “Delightful! But you cannot just toss the toys haphazardly. Everything must be placed nicely.”

“Of course,” she said. “So let’s get to it. Ready… set…”

“Wait!” Tony piped in, finally looking up from his Erector Set.

Ana tilted her head. “Yes, young man?”

“I want cobbler and ice cream for lunch.”

“Then you must join the contest,” she answered. “Whomever picks up the most toys and puts them nicely in their proper places gets cobbler and ice cream, while the losers eat roast beef sandwiches.”

Tony nodded quickly. 

“Well, then,” Ana said. “Ready… set… go!”

Ana and Jarvis went through the motions of picking up toys, both watching Tony as he rushed around the room. Within seconds, the boy had cleared the floor and placed all toys on the shelves. He wasn’t as neat as Jarvis would have liked, but he didn’t mention it.

“Very good!” Ana exclaimed at Tony. “Please go wash your hands and meet me in the kitchen for your special lunch.”

A big smile broke out on Tony’s face as he ran from the room.

Jarvis took his wife’s hand, pulling her into an embrace. “You are a remarkable woman, Mrs. Jarvis.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jarvis,” she said, kissing his cheek. “Now, this won’t work for very long. As smart as he is, he will figure out what we are doing, but we’ll think of something else. We are a resourceful couple.”

Jarvis smiled. “That we are, my dear.”


End file.
